


Détente

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2006-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's thoughts on the eve of the battle in "Resurrection Ships, Parts 1 and 2"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Détente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liz_estrada](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=liz_estrada).



> Date: 24 April 2006  
> Word Count: 812  
> Summary: Kara's thoughts on the eve of the battle in "Resurrection Ships, Parts 1 and 2"  
> Warnings: Spoilers up thru Season Two, especially "Resurrection Ships, Parts 1 and 2"  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Battlestar Galactica," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Ron Moore, David Eick, SciFi, R&D TV, Sky TV, and USA Cable Entertainment LLC. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Battlestar Galactica," SciFi, or any representatives of the actors whose characters are involved.
> 
> Title Notes: While trying to determine a title, the word détente kept running through my head. According to Dictionary.com, détente is described as follows:  
> 
>
>> > 1\. A relaxing or easing, as of tension between rivals.  
> 2\. A policy toward a rival nation or bloc characterized by increased diplomatic, commercial, and cultural contact and a desire to reduce tensions, as through negotiation or talks.
> 
> This story is quite probably the opposite of détente, but I was unable to find an actual antonym that sounded appropriate. But it just wouldn't go away, and I'm not one to fight my muses…
> 
> Author’s Notes: Written for [](http://liz-estrada.livejournal.com/profile)[**liz_estrada**](http://liz-estrada.livejournal.com/) for the Starbuck round over at [](http://getyourtoaster.livejournal.com/profile)[**getyourtoaster**](http://getyourtoaster.livejournal.com/) on [LiveJournal](http://www.livejournal.com/). Her requests were as follows:
>
>> prompt 1  
> character you want paired with Starbuck: Admiral Cain  
> up to three things you want to see in the story: divided loyalties, bribery  
> up to two things you don't want to see in the story: non-con, bondage  
> preferred rating: whatevah you want
>
>> prompt 2  
> character you want paired with Starbuck: D'Anna Biers  
> up to three things you want to see in the story: boxing, busted lip, Cylon strength  
> up to two things you don't want to see in the story: nada. go crazy.  
> preferred rating: PG-13+
>
>> prompt 3  
> character you want paired with Starbuck: GalacticaBoomer  
> up to three things you want to see in the story: Drunk Kara, guilty Sharon, maybe a near confession of Boom's early Cylon suspicions  
> up to two things you don't want to see in the story: nada. go crazy.  
> preferred rating: PG-13+
> 
> This was actually a set of prompts that I thought long and hard about. I'd thought at one point to try the Starbuck/Galactica!Boomer, based on the Sara Bettens song "Not Insane." But it just never got off the ground. Maybe one day it'll get written.
> 
> But hopefully, my recipient will like what I've done with this piece. It was certainly a different look into Kara "Starbuck" Thrace's personality and thought processes. I don't think I've written the word frak [or it's variations] as much as I have in this particular story.
> 
> Dedication: To my muses, because they never seem to wander off completely…

  


She'll never understand exactly what it is I've been asked to do. No one will.

It's one thing to go out and frak up a shitload of toasters, kill 'em all as dead as I can. Hell, that's what this is all about, right? It's not like they're people, right? Just a bunch of frakking walking toasters. Frakkers deserve to die.

Some goes for Cylon sympathizers. Frakkers don't deserve to live anymore than the frakking toasters. Why anyone would choose to side with those frakking machines out to destroy us; it's just beyond me. Frakking pussies, that's what they are. Why the frak would we lay down our weapons and frak like bunnies when these frakkers tried to destroy us how many times?

Cain has the right frakking idea in blowing up that frakking ship of theirs. Let them taste the cold fear of a final death like the rest of us. They want to pretend to be like us? They need to live the life, baby.

She's just what this fleet needs in the war against the Cylons. She doesn't give an inch, you know? Not for anybody. I even heard she killed her last XO for not following orders!

Maybe a little of that would put some fear of the gods into that asshole Tigh. He'd probably piss himself sober if she rode his ass a little.

Lee thinks Cain is crazy to make me CAG. Frak him! At least Cain appears to give a rat's ass about my abilities as a pilot. Frakking nuggets all think they're invincible…or want me to be their frakking mommy and wipe their asses for them.

Cain trusts me to be CAG. Lee never did, that's for frakking sure. I'm not even sure the old man did. he put too much faith in Lee. Nepotism, thy name is Adama.

And speaking of the old man… What the frak was he thinking when he asked me to do that? I mean, honestly? I don't kill people like that, okay?

I know the old man's done so frakking much for me. Put so much faith in my piloting skills, despite the way I am. Some say it's because he was hotshot pilot back in his time. Maybe he thinks I'll turn into him. Sometimes I think he only does it because of Zak. And he shouldn't. I feel bad enough for letting Zak die. I don't need the added pressure of living up to some frakking impossibly high image he has of me.

At least Cain accepts that I'm a frak-up and works with that. She's harsh, and not a little insane. I can live with that.

I don't know if I can kill her. This isn't friendly fire. This is flat out cold-blooded murder. An assassination.

And what happens if I frak it up? She'd have me killed, that's for frakking sure. And I bet the old man would deny any involvement. Hell, I bet Roslin put him up to it. Rumor has it Madame President doesn't like having another alpha female around. Especially one who won't do what she wants, like the old man eventually does.

No, if I do this, if the old man gives me the signal and I actually follow through? Then what? If I'm smart, I'll just swallow the barrel of my own frakking piece as soon as I've pulled the trigger on her. That way, whether I succeed or not, I won't have to worry about any kind of condescending or accusatory looks from anyone else.

Including the two high and mighty frakkers playing tug of war with me.

Frak 'em all!

"Starbuck?"

That low, sensual voice breaks into my thoughts, accompanied by a possessively indulgent hand gliding down my spine to curl around one rounded cheek of my ass.

"Ma'am?" I ask, attempting a calm nonchalance, and wince as my voice cracks slightly.

"Where were you just now?"

"Nowhere particular, Ma'am," I reply, relieved that the adolescent cracking was temporary. "Just thinking, I guess."

"I didn't hire you to think, Captain." That sharp tone is punctuated by her fingers digging painfully into my ass. "You save your thinking for the battlefield. When you're in my bed, it's to please me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good girl." In two words, the sharp edge is replaced by honeyed sensuality with just an undercurrent of steel. "Never disappoint me, Starbuck. I have such plans for you. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time and energy on another Saul Tigh."

I don't even try to hide my flinch at that comparison. What would the old drunk do in my place? He'd probably drink himself into enough of a stupor to swallow a bullet or two.

"No, Ma'am," I whisper thickly, and finally acknowledge the fear of what I've become.

Lords of Kobol, what the frak have I gotten myself into?


End file.
